The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of displaying images for a plurality of observation points.
Various types of display apparatuses are established which may display images for a plurality of observation points and with which stereoscopic viewing is also possible, for example, by displaying images having parallax. As such a display apparatus, the realization of a display apparatus combining an optical separation unit made of a parallax barrier, a lens sheet and the like and a display unit (two-dimensional image display apparatus) is progressing.
For example, the display apparatus using the parallax barrier as an optical separation unit is typically configured from a display unit made of a display panel or the like provided with a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix shape which is two-dimensional in the row direction (horizontal direction) and the column direction (vertical direction), and a parallax barrier provided with an aperture extending substantially in the column direction.
Display apparatuses provided with an optical separation unit may be classified into, for example, ones in which the optical separation unit is arranged on the front surface of a display unit as shown in FIG. 7 of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-122733, and, for example, as shown in FIG. 10 of Japanese Patent No. 3565391, ones provided with a display unit which is a transmissive type display panel and an illumination unit and in which the optical separation unit is arranged between the display unit and the illumination unit (in other words, the optical separation unit is arranged on the rear surface of the display unit).
FIG. 18 shows a conceptual diagram of a display apparatus in which an optical separation unit is arranged on the front surface of a display unit.
As shown in FIG. 18, the light beam group emitted from the pixel group having the reference numerals L2, L4, L6, L8, and L10 reaches an observation point 1, and the light beam group emitted from the pixel group having the reference numerals R1, R3, R5, R7, and R9 reaches an observation point 2.
Here, the left eye and right eye of an image observer are respectively positioned at observation point 1 and observation point 2. By displaying an image for the left eye using the pixel group having the reference numerals L2, L4, L6, L8, and L10 and displaying an image for the right eye using the pixel group having the reference numerals R1, R3, R5, R7, and R9, the image observer may recognize an image as a stereoscopic image. That is, when the image observer is positioned in a region in which the image of observation point 1 is received by the left eye and the image of observation point 2 is received by the right eye, the image is recognized as a stereoscopic image.
In the display unit, typically, between respective adjacent pixels (in the case of a color display, between respective adjacent sub-pixels), for example, there are light shielding parts caused by wiring or the like.
When an image observer observes an image, the position of the observation point may not be fixed. Accordingly, there are cases when an image is observed at a location separated from the ideal observation point from the design perspective. For example, as shown in FIG. 19, when an image is observed in an observation point 1′ separated from the ideal observation point 1, portions of pixels and light shielding parts are also visible. The extent to which the portion of the light shielding part is visible changes according to the distance between the observation point at which the image is actually observed and the ideal observation point, and the like. Therefore, moiré, which changes due to the movement of the observation point when the image is observed, occurs in the observed image, whereby the visibility is deteriorated.